


Birthday Girls

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: When the two were much younger and Sara found out that Becky wasn't sure when her birthday was, she said the two would henceforth share hers.





	Birthday Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aniversariantes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038910) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

When the two were much younger and Sara found out that Becky wasn't sure when her birthday was, she said the two would henceforth share hers. And that's what they did for the next few years, on their twenty-fifth birthday Sara woke her up with kisses on her cheek and neck and a box with a big bow on the top. Inside there was a nice dress for Becky to wear to the party that would take place later. Becky in turn gave Sara a hardcover book with Russian fairy tales she had bought with the money she made embroidering for the ladies of high society in London.

Later at the party Sara was somewhat distracted talking to the sons of some of Mr Carrisford's friends, and when she turned her attention to Becky she found her no longer present in the ballroom of her benefactor's mansion. She found her shortly after sitting on a garden bench with her gaze fixed on the stars.

"Becky what are you doing here? It's cold"

"The cold doesn't bother me much. You should go back to the party I'll meet you later"

"No, it's our birthday I want to be with you. I can take the cold for the pleasure of your company."

"I don't want you to endure things for me"

"You're not just talking about the cold, right?"

"Some of the men at the party were flirting with you"

Sara laughed.

"So that's what this is about? Becky you should've known they weren't flirting with me, they were flirting with my money."

"Some of them maybe, but others had a certain sparkle in their eyes. You're an enchanting woman Sara, and there would be many interested even if you had nowhere to fall dead."

"Honest or not their interest is irrelevant, because the only person I want to be with in that way is you. You're worth much more than them, you were there for me when no one else was."

"You don't have to feel gratitude. Sara, whatever I have given you, you have already given me ten times more. And I sometimes feel that you miss opportunities for being with me."

"You're not taking anything from me, and even if you were what you give me is so much more precious. I love you and I want to spend my life with you, I knew that when I was nine years old and I know that now, and you should know that if it were allowed I would have made you my wife years ago "

Sara said and kissed Becky on the lips until she could feel the other smiling against her mouth.

"Thank you, I think I can get back now," Becky said slightly out of breath.

"Well, I don't want to. Let's stay here for a while, when it's time to cut the cake someone will come looking for us."

"As you wish Sara"


End file.
